(Fem) Toothless x Hiccup: Finally Found You
by SoulShirt
Summary: Hiccup is wrecked after he hears a conversation between Astrid and Ruffnut. Can Toothless help him overcome this? *LEMON LEMON LEMON*
1. Chapter 1

_**So yeah, I am going to write this. You can't stop me from writing my dreams! *Sparkles* But seriously, please don't burn me at the steak. This is a lemon, a female version of Toothless on Hiccup. You're gonna need some background before you read this story. All dragons, in my story, have two forms: Humanoid and Dragon. Also when in their humanoid form they can speak english, or whatever vikings spoke. Finnaly, when in humanoid form they can sense emotions, for whatever reason. Anyway enjoy, comment, and favorite whatever your pretty face wants.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPACE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Hiccup ran through the village back to his house with his hands over his face; he didn't want anyone to see him crying. He pulled his door open then slammed it behind him, running up the stairs. Toothless cocked her head up and climbed off her rock strolling over to the stairs to see what the commotion was about. She backed away from the stairs when Hiccup came running up and slammed himself on the bed. She could hear him crying and tried to cheer him up by nuzzling him but just got pushed away. Toothless stood on her hind legs and started transforming into her human form. Her fore legs grew into arms, her tail morphed up into her body, clothes appeared around her body out of thin air, and her wings stayed the same. Toothless, when humanoid, looked alot like a teen girl about Hiccup's age. Her skin was still black as night but not as scaly; she still had her bright green eyes, but she had a more human face, a beatiful one at that. "Hiccup, what's wrong?" She asked. He looked up at her, his face all red from the tears. "Nothing, absolutley nothing." Toothless got down into the bed and got up close to him. "I know you're lying, i can sense it." Hiccup suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. She flinched for just a moment and then wrapped her arms around him. "Toothless?" "Yes?" "Am I nothing?" Toothless looked at him and sighed, "Why would you even say that?" She asked. "Well it must be true if the entire village thinks it," He started sobbing again. Toothles cupped her hands on his face and brought it to hers.

Hiccup pushed her back and sat up, she did the same. "Toothless, I... what did you just do?" She pulled her knees up to her chest, "Im sorry Hiccup, it's just..." She turned away and looked to the floor. "Ever we met I've felt strange feelings for you. I didn't know what it was until our fight with the Red Death. I guess I'm trying to say... I love you." Hiccup leaned back into his pillows holding his stomach. "I've wanted to tell you all this time but never had the nerve until now. I'm so sorry, im just going to lea-" She was cut off by wrapping his arms around her form the back. "Please don't leave... you're all I have left." she turned her body and laid parallel to Hiccup, who was sobbing again. "When I was walking around the village, I over heard Astrid talking to Ruffnut. She said it would've been better if I had died fighting the Red Death, she said I was nothing." He curled up crying into his knees; he started hiccupping and fighting for breath. "I thought nobody would want me and then you came out." He came out of his ball and looked at Toothless, she was crying but smiling.

Toothless wrapped her arms around Hiccup and pulled him close to her. To her surprise he leaned his head forward and kissed her. Hiccup got onto his hands and knees above Toothless, still kissing her passionately. Toothless accidently kicked Hiccup's leg out from under him making him land on her. He blushed as his covered member pressed against her thigh. She smiled at him and rubbed over the fabric of his pants where his pressure was. Toothless pushed onto the other end of the bed and crawled towards the now nervous Viking. "Um... Toothless, what are you doing?" She pulled on the drawstring of his pants and spoke, "In dragon nests, this is how we claim out mates; making sure that no other females come near our prize. Im claiming you, Hiccup." She smiled at him. Right before his member broke he sat up in front of Toothless. "Are you, sure you want me. You know... as a mate?" Toothless sat up and crossed her legs. "Well let's see why I would..." She started counting on her fingers. "You're funny," "Mildly" He replied. "You're a great dragon rider," "Only because I have a great dragon," She blushed. "You're a genius," He stayed quiet. "You let me fly again," "I was the one who shot you down," "You're um... pretty hot." Hiccup started laughing he gripped his stomach and fell onto his side. "Im serious Hiccup! Even by dragon standards you're very good looking, it was all I could do to keep Stormfly off of you." Hiccup sat up and wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "I still don't see why you want me."

Toothless growled and pounced Hiccup onto his back. She quickly pulled down his pants and undergarments to revel his 8 inch penis. She gasped at it's size and was dumbfounded by how big it was. "You wanna know another reason?" She licked her lips, "Because you're huge, even for a dragon." She wrapped both hands around his cock and started rubbing up and down, she spit on it to give it some slickness. Hiccup threw his head back which made Toothless go faster. She let go and licked it from base to tip. Hiccup grunted and in response Toothless put her lips over the tip. Slowly and teasingly he moved her head down, she only got about 4 inches before his tip hit the back of her throat. Hiccup bucked his hips up forcing another inch down the back of her throat. Toothless pulled off and coughed, while Hiccup pushed her onto her back. He pulled her pants and under garments quickly before getting to work. "Um... I've never done this before. What should I do?" He asked nervously. Toothless spread her legs wide and said, "Look for the bulb." He was about to ask what the blub was before she slammed his face into her crotch. His tongue explored nervously around her wet folds. IT started getting wetter and wetter and he could her Toothless moan when he did certain things. He started to experiment. He did long and slow strokes which made her whimper, then he did fast, deep jabs into her folds which made her moan loud. All of the sudden, she arched her back and screamed out, to Hiccup's surprise.

"Get... in... me," Toothless commanded. He detached himself from her crotch and looked at her confused. She saw this and gently but forcefully grabbed his dick and positioned it at her entrance. "OH! I get it now," He rubbed the tip against her folds before pushing into her pussy. She shot up and clawed into his back shoving her face into his shoulder. Hiccup stroked her hair as his entire length was engulfed. Toothless laid back down onto the bed and nodded for him to proceed. He slowly started moving his hips back and forth, her folds making noise as he penetrated her over and over. She gripped the covers and rolled her head back in ecstasy, "Faster." Hiccup obeyed as he pounded her faster and harder making their skin slap together. He turned her onto her hands and knees and pounded her from the back. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he reached new depths into her pussy. He sped up, pounding at a rate Toothless didn't even know was possible. "OH YES FUCK ME! HICCUP OH GODS YES!" She screamed. Hiccup groaned and leaned forward resting his head into her shoulder. "Toothless, I'm cumming!" He released into her filling her up to the brim. Hiccup fell forward onto the space right next to Toothless. Hiccup pulled Toothless towards him and wrapped his arms around her. He put his head next to her's and said, "I love you..." Toothless was asleep so she didn't hear him, he just smiled and stroked her hair gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**_JEEBUS CRIST! You are amazing! I mean just look at yourself! You were so supportive with this story HOLY SHIT! I was expecting at least a little hate but NOPE! NOT YOU! NEVER! Anyway this is the final chapter of this, I might start a separate one-shots based off it though. Without further ado, enjoy._**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_** Hiccup felt the space around his torso, only to find it empty. He opened his eyes and rested his hand on the space that lay next to him. "Huh... What a weird dream... where is she anyway." He sat up revealing himself to the cold air that surrounded him. He shivered and pulled the blanket around his naked body. "I can warm you up... if you want." He looked up to see Toothless in her humanoid form hanging from the rafter upside down. He looked up at her and asked, "Was it a dream?" She dropped from the rafters onto the bed. Toothless nuzzled her head into his neck, "I sure hope it wasn't." She said. Hiccup grabbed her arms and flipped her in front of him, pulling her into a sensual kiss. She yelped at the gusto and force he flipped and kissed her with. (A/N: That's now trademarked, The Flip and Kiss. Use that on your girlfriends/boyfriends.) Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and let go of her lips. He looked into her green eyes that mirrored his own. "Thank you," he whisperd. Toothless smiled, "Come one, we have to head to the academy."

They both put on their prosthetic legs, in human form her leg was missing instead of her tail fin. Hiccup went over to his dresser and pulled out a tunic and pants for him and her; he put his on quickly and threw hers at her. Toothless was still having trouble with her human form, mostly with putting on clothes. "Im going to cook up some breakfast, come down when you're decent." He laughed as he saw her trying to put her arms through the head hole, she growled in response. As he cooked the fish he heard multiple crashes and curse words which made him laugh even more. A little later she came running down the stairs, the steam practically coming out of her ears. "You humans need new customs! These clothes are HORRIBLE!" He laughed and set the table.

After a meal of fish they locked the cottage and started walking to the academy. Hiccup was relived to see that today's weather was gorgeous, they had flying training today. They passed through a meadow filled with purple and yellow flowers. The grass shifted as the wind blew through it, causing seeds to fly around. Hiccup looked at Toothless's hand, hoping she wouldn't jerk away. He was nervous, he had never been in a relationship; he wasn't even sure he was now. Slowly he moved his hand towards hers slightly brushing it before backing off. Toothless, with her enhanced dragon senses, felt this and blushed furiously. Hiccup looked at his boots before Toothless grabbed his hand and started running. They ran quickly through the flowers and over the bumps, laughing and enjoying the meadow. Hiccup tripped over a rock and fell, pulling Toothless down. The two rolled around in each others arms finally tiring out and laying there. Hiccup closed his hand around a single purple flower and plucked it from the ground, handing it to Toothless. She smiled and pulled herself and Hiccup off the ground, "Thank you Hiccup, it's lovey." He grinned, "Anything for you," Hiccup paused and grinned, "M'lady." Toothless blushed madly.

They made it to the academy a thirty minutes late and the others were not pleased, their dragons didn't seem happy either. Snoutlout was the first to complain, "Where the hell have you been?" Hiccup grinned, "Nowhere." Toothless laughed. Astrid walked over and grabbed Hiccup's hands, "Come on, let's get started," she said urgently. Hiccup pulled his hands way and Toothless growled. "Don't touch me. In fact, you should just keep away from me." Astrid looked hurt by his words, "Why, I thought we," Toothless cut her off, "You had nothing, you don't deserve him. If you think he should've died say it you front, don't go slithering around talking about him behind his back." Astrid was shocked, "You heard that?" Hiccup turned around, "Every word."

Hookfang turned into his human form, glaring at Hiccup. "You did it, I can smell it all over you." Stormfly also switched, "Hookfang, stop it." But it was too late, before anyone could react Hookfang charged at Hiccup, claws bared. "She was supposed to be mine!" HE slashed at Hiccup slightly ripping his shirt. "She was going to be my trophy-mate!" He jabbed with his hand, Hiccup barely avoiding it. "I WAS GOING TO BE THE BEST! THE MOST RESPECTED, FOR MATING WITH A NIGHT FURY!" Hiccup fell to the ground as Hookfang charged his fire breath, he closed his eyes and waited to be engulfed in flame. Hiccup opened his eyes and saw Stormfly over him wings outstretched, "Go now!" She commanded. Hiccup scurried over to the protection of Toothless, he was scared. "Why is he attacking me, i never did anything." Toothless stroked his hair, "He sees my virginity as a prize that you took. He was going to be alpha, now you are." "No, no, no i don't want this. I don't want to fight him. Even if i did, i would lose." In the background Stormfly and Meatlug were holding off Hookfang but not very well, and the riders were trying but failing. Toothless slapped Hiccup across the face. "You are going to fight him, and you will win." Hiccup looked up at her through teary eyes, "He is selfish and cold, he will never deserve me. You are the only one i could be with, so don't fight him to not die." She smiled, "Fight him for me, for your friends, and for the future." Hiccup wiped his face, "Toothless i... i love you." He kissed her, and ran to a weapons rack. Toothless touched her lips, "I love you too..."

Hiccup grabbed a sword from the rack and held it firmly in his hands. "Move away from him," He said, his voice overpowering. The dragons and riders were resisiting but knew this wasn't their fight. Snoutlout laughed as hard as he could, "Like you could ever beat Hookfang." Hiccup scoffed and took a step forward, "Im ready Hookfang." Hookfang grinned and charged at him, Hiccup tried to swing his sword but it was too heavy and he took the hit. The sword flew out of his hands and his body skited across the ground slaming into a wall. "Oh shit! That looked like it hurt," exclaimed Hookfang. Hiccup stood up, bleeding from a wound above his right eye. "Im not dead yet, Hookfang." Hookfang charged again and was about to stab him with his claws. The dragon and riders looked away and Toothless started crying. "It's all over Hiccup."

Much to Hiccup's and everybody's surprise Hiccup caught Hookfang's claws in his hand. Hiccup's skin started to burn around the wound in his hand. Hookfang pulled his claws out of Hiccup's hand and tried to strike again. Hiccup dodged and struck the side of Hookfang's face knocking him to the side. Hookfang growled and swiped Hiccup's legs out from under him. "Whoa," Hiccup said as he side stepped out of the way. Hookfang was pissed, he slashed across Hiccup's right thigh brining the boy to the ground. Hiccup screamed as the pain grew across his thigh, he scrambled to press the wound. Hookfang bared his teeth and was prepared to kill the young Viking. "You took power from me, now I shall take your life." Hiccup reached his hand out to his side, hoping for something to be there. Much to his surprise a piece of metal, no bigger than an index finger but sharp. He quickly took it in his hand just as Hookfang lunged towards him. Hiccup slashed at his chest as hard as possible, slicing through the soft skin of Hookfang's under belly.

Dragons and riders alike watched in awe as Hiccup The Useless hold his own against one of the most powerful dragon species in the Archipelago. Toothless held her hands close to her chest because her heart was beating so hard. Tears were streaming own her cheeks as she watched her rider, her lover, fight the would-be Alpha male. She wanted to help but her legs just wouldn't move. Hiccup scurried out from under Hookfang, towards the outer wall of the academy. Hookfang gritted his teeth and chased him. Hiccup kicked his metal leg at him stunning the dragon, and giving him time to get on his feet. His put the shard of metal between his fingers, readying himself to strike. Hiccup was the one to charge first this time, making quick jabs to his torso and arms. Small cuts and scrapes appeared all over Hookfang's body but no one knew how. Hiccup was about to strike again but pulled back and gripped his hand which was bleeding profusely. Hookfang saw his chance and rushed Hiccup; thinking he had the upper hand he decided to use mental warfare. "You're nothing to me. Just a puny little...hiccup in my plans." He laughed at his joke. His claws dug into Hiccup's left forearm as he continued, "When you're dead, not only is my rider going to assume your position, im going to take your bitch as my mate." Hiccup's vision went dark from blood loss, "Im going to die here, but Toothless..." He thought as he passed out.

Hookfang grinned deviously at Toothless, who was frozen. 'Hiccup is gone...' She thought. The rest of the riders bowed their heads along with their dragons in sorrow, even Snoutlout. Hookfang was upon Toothless now, grabbing her by her hair, lifting her up. Toothless screamed and Hookfang started speaking, "Hiccup The Useless is no more! I am the Night Fury's owner and no one ca-" Hookfang was cut off by a small mass ramming his legs. "What the hell?!" He screamed. Hiccup stood above him holding Toothless in his arms. His left arm was trembling under the weight but he held steady. "Oh for Thor's sake that hurt like Hel." He remarked smugly. Hiccup looked down at Toothless watching the tears roll down her cheeks. He set Toothless on her feet and wiped away the streaks on her cheeks. "It will be over soon, don't worry." He said. Hookfang laughed again and held his stomach, "I never expected that out of you, such gusto to save your little slut." Hiccup motioned for Toothless to leave his side, he looked at Hookfang with a death glare. He lifted his arm sideways, "Astrid, throw me your ax, please." She pulled it off her back and threw it, he caught it in his hand the head facing Hookfang. The energy around the man and dragon was intense, like two tornados about to battle.

Hiccup walked towards Hookfang, Astrid's ax in hand. Hookfang got into a fighting stance and grew out his wings. Hiccup ran and slashed downwards, his ax work obviously sloppy. Using this advantage Hookfang swiftly dodged and struck him in the chest. Hiccup coughed and parried backwards because of the shear force of the hit. He caught his fall with the ax but Hookfang wasn't giving him time to rest and knocked it out from under him. Hiccup, using the force of his fall, swung around his body and manged to sink the ax into Hookfang's arm. He screamed in pain and pulled his arm away from the ax. Hiccup pulled the ax out of his arm and slashed at his Achilles' tendon; the blade sliced clean trough bringing the dragon to his knees. Hiccup stood up and grabbed Hookfang by his neck. "I used to think I wouldn't kill a dragon," He raised Astrid's ax, "But now I think I can." He brought the ax down, only for it to be grabbed by Snoutlout. "Please don't kill him, he's my best friend." He started to tear up, "I understand what he did was horrible but please don't kill him." The rage from Hiccup's face washed away and he lowered the weapon. "I won't kill him, it wouldn't be fair to you." He looked down at Hookfang's wings. "But he must be punished." Hiccup, with to large heaves chopped off Hookfang's wings.

Hiccup walked over to Toothless and wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, "I... I want to thank you, Toothless." She put her hands on his chest and looked up at him, "For what? I didn't really do all I could, and I should've just-" Hiccup put his finger on her lips, "Your words, your thoughts, you just being here helped me. You helped me last night, you helped me today. You helped me two years ago when I shot you down, and you've never hindered me." Toothless smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hiccup coughed and leaned into Toothless, "I think I may need Gothi, my arm is burning like hell." Toothless wrapped his arm around her shoulders giving him support. "Come on big guy, lets get you healed up."

 _ **I trickzed you, this isn't the final chapter. One more to come. Sorry about this one, not my best work. I dunno maybe it's just that thing where people hate their own work cause it's never how they imagine it. Anyway, im rambling. Leave reviews it really helps.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_DAM! You're literally the BEST! Like seriously, I dunz know how you do it. Sorry for the hiatus, but I had to do some planning. Im going to end my HTTYD fanfics because my interest just isn't there anymore. There will still be oneshots but im moving to a new fandom. It'll be out within the next few week, at least before January ends. So, without further ado here is the final chapter of my ToothlessxHiccup. (LEMON WARNING!)  
_**

Toothless watched the healer as she prepared her tools. With shaking hands she pulled the thread through a bone needle, and dipped it in some water. Gothi gripped Hiccup's arm and began her work. He screamed and tried to pull his arm away but Toothless quickly ran and restrained him. Gothi continued pulling the needle through his flesh, patching up any holes left by Hookfang's claws. As she finished up, Hiccup was covered in sweat and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. Gothi rubbed a medicine over the stitches and wrapped his arms in bandages. She gave Toothless a nod to get off Hiccup, and then helped him sit up. Hiccup grinned and looked at Gothi, "I thank you for healing me... but you can go to hell." She grinned and thonked him on the head with her staff. He looked over to Toothless who had curled up with her knees to her chest. He sat down next to her and wrapped his good arm around her, "What's with the sad look? Im fine, really." She just sank deeper into her knees, "Toothless," He pulled her closer, "If you don't tell me, I can't help." Toothless stood up and walked out of the small shack. Hiccup slowly got to his feet, his injuries making it difficult. He walked out as fast as he could, but Toothless was no where to be found. "Oh Thor, what did I do wrong?"

Hiccup searched for hours with no luck, at nightfall he knew she wasn't in the village then decided to head home. As he walked through the door he heard his father talking with someone in the back of the house. He tried his best to move stealthily through the house so he could hear who his father was talking to. He was at the corner before the door and he listened carefully, "He doesn't blame you, he cares about you so much lass." Said Stoick. "It's my fault Hookfang attacked him, it's my fault he's so badly injured!" Toothless exclaimed. 'Toothless! So this is where she was hiding. Shit, this should've been my first stop.' He thought. Hiccup listened again, "It's not your fault, you didn't bare your claws into his flesh. You didn't do anything, and Hiccup probably feels the same. Who in their right mind would fight a dragon, let alone keep getting up after being beaten over and over. He cares about you, probably more than anyone else in the world, including me." She looked up at him, "Do you really think so, Stoick?" He opened his mouth to speak but Hiccup stepped in, "Yeah, I know so." She quickly turned to him, frightened by his sudden appearance. "Um... im sorry Hiccup." He leaned against the door frame and raised an eyebrow, "For... what exactly?" She looked down at her lap, "The pain i caused you... you shouldn't have gone through that. It's my fault, i should've fought him instead of you." Hiccup stared at her still confused, "Not really. It's definitely not your fault, it's Hookfang's for being such a prick." Hiccup grabbed Toothless's arm and pulled her closer to him, "Know what," She looked up and saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes, "Im glad i finally found you." (A/N: SEE WHAT I DID THERE?! Ahm... moving on.) He pulled her deeper into the embrace while she cried into his shoulder. He smiled, she sobbed. He smiled because he knew the future was bright, even if Toothless didn't realize this. Toothless cried because of the future, she had no idea what was in store for her, she cried for the pain she had caused her lover, and she cried because she had zero control over anything in this world.

 _ **END OF FINALLY FOUND YOU**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading, i will be moving into the new fandom before the end of February. By the way, you're fucking awesome. Seriously, I've gotten so many favorites and follows on my stories that it is just unbelievable. So once again, thank you. Leave reviews it helps, and have a good day!.**_


End file.
